The Tale of Four Girls
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: Can Ocean, Diana, Thyme and Raven survive the hardships of being Mary-Sues at Camp? Who will be the first to reveal her cheesy destiny? Who will be the first to find twue wuv?
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup guys? Wait. Rhetorical question, don't answer that. This is Akheilos and Delphin Inc. writing for **_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_**. Now my dear readers, remember, this is a PARODY. Yes, I know, it is a hard thing to grasp for all you Mary-Sue writers out there, but I am actually MAKING FUN OF YOU. **

**I don't own PJO and HoO. I do own Ocean, Diana, Thyme and Raven so don't steal them!**

***OCEAN***

Listen, I didn't want to be a demigod. Demigods have a hard life, are chased by monsters everywhere and generally don't live long. My name is Ocean Jackson and this is my story. My mom is the most wonderful person in the world who has the worst luck. I am fourteen with no friends, no boyfriend, and every one hates me, which is okay, because I'm really good and crazy with my friends. I could be the most popular kid here at Goode High, but why bother?

So I had gotten to camp by means unknown with my satyr protector. Naturally, after having fought off the minotaur and passing out at the end of the last chapter, I woke up in the infirmary. Of course I knew what it was.

*Nico POV*

I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Ocean had dark tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. She was the perfect one. If only it weren't such a mystery who Ocean Jackson's father is. I sighed, gently stroking a strand of hair out of her perfect face as she lay in the bed in the infirmary, in a total unlike me way. I sighed. True love. And I smiled.

*Ocean POV*

When I woke up I saw deep black eyes peering down into mine. I got so lost in them I forgot who or where I was. True love. Love at first sight. I gulped, blushed and smiled.

It's Ocean again. I didn't get claimed yet because… because my dad doesn't love me *sob* *wail*. I mean, how could the idiot not claim me? I have long luscious black hair and emerald green orbs for eyes. I have perfect pale skin. I could be popular if I wanted to. I get straight A's even though I have ADHD and dyslexia. WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL TO ME?

***DIANA***

Hi, my name is Diana Luna Selene. I have auburn hair and silvery grey yellow eyes. I love wolves and I have this weird connection with the moon. I learned shadow travelling from Hades because I lived with him for a while.

My name is Diana, as you already know. But what you don't know is my painful past. I was abandoned by my mother when I was born and left in front of a house. My step parents are evil. My step mother is a slut and a bitch and my step dad rapes me because I'm too beautiful to resist. I never knew my real dad or my real mom.

Hey, it's Diana again. Now that you know all about me and my torment ridden past, I'll tell you the real story. I was in class, studying Greek mythology. I really liked the teacher, Mr. Brunner, even though he was an old guy in a motorized wheelchair. When class started, Mr. Brunner was in front of the class with a boy next to him.

"Class, this is Nico di Angelo. Uh… there is a place next to Diana, Nico. Why don't you sit there?"

My heart missed a beat. Nico was amazingly hot, with black ripped jeans, a Greenday t-shirt, black Converse All Stars and black shaggy hair. His eyes were dark and his skin pale. This was my true love.

It's Diana. Again. Look, here's a quick recap of my life: I am an abused and raped gothic girl with a horrible past, auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes. One day when I was twelve, I battled the Minotaur and passed out, only to awaken and fall in love with Nico di Angelo. Now comes the mysterious part- I get claimed.

I was walking towards the pavilion for dinner, thinking about my depressed life and Nico. I got to dinner and sat down, and then got up again to throw some food in the fire. I could tell everyone was watching me because that day was my thirteenth birthday. My hand brushed Nico's and we both blushed. Then everyone gasped.

I looked above my head to see a crescent moon there, with a bow forming the crescent.

"All hail Diana Luna Selene, daughter of Artemis," Chiron said. Everyone gasped.

You know me, Diana, by now, right? All about my miserable past and my miserable future and my miserable claiming and my true love with Nico. I was going to sword training, naturally, and Percy Jackson was there. Oh. My. Gods. He was hot, but not as hot as Nico. After pairing everyone else up, only I was left.

"You'll be training with me," he said, smiling cheerfully at me. He handed me a sword and told me to take a swing at him. I swung the sword and his clattered to the ground. He frowned. "Do that again," he said, smiling at me again. I did it again, and again his sword clattered away.

"Wow," a voice said from behind me. "It looks like we have a new best sword fighter in camp." A girl was standing there, about Percy's age with long blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Behind her stood Chiron, looking at me approvingly and fatherly.

***RAVEN***

My name is Raven Night. My hair is black and long and I am goth, like no one else in the suck-ish school.

I am a very gothic and depressed person. I got to Camp a few days ago, but no one has claimed me gasp! So I was in the Big House at a meeting of cabin counsellors, when everyone gasped. I looked above my head and there was a skull there!

"All hail Raven Night, daughter of Hades."

***THYME***

Hi, my name is Thyme Sapphire. I have golden eyes and brown hair. When I first met Percy Jackson, it was like we were natural enemies. Then I met _him_. Nico di Angelo. We didn't feel like enemies at all. In fact, I found myself strangely attracted to him… could it be love? At first sight?

*NICO POV*

Her name was Thyme, and apart from my other five million, ahem, sorry, apart from no one else in my life, she was the most beautiful, perfect human I had ever seen. Love. Most definitely. If only she loved me back….

*THYME POV*

I wish my dad would stop being such a jerk. I mean, I have gotten to camp, fallen in love with Nico and STILL he doesn't claim me? What in Hades is wrong with him? I am the most beautiful and talented girl there is. I have long mocha locks that go to my waist and never get in the way of anything. I have deep blue clear eyes that pierce your soul.

**And so you get the first glimpse of our dark and depressing characters. But who will be the first to have their cheesy destiny revealed? Who will claim Nico? Percy? Jason? Edward Cullen? Will Solace? All of them? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is Akheilos and Delphin again, and we don****'t care if we're grammatically and politically and unnaturally incorrect in these author's notes. On with… THE TALE OF FOUR GIRLS!**

***OCEAN***

I was rushed into the big house for an emergency meeting with the cabin counsellors, and, of course, Raven, Diana and Thyme. I don't know why, but we just totally clicked. Sigh. I wander what this is about. I really want to get back to the Hermes cabin and cry. I mean, my dad hasn't claimed me, I am in love with Nico, and my life just sucks so much!

I walked into the meeting room and sat down next to Percy, since we got along so well, but Percy was busy making out with Annabeth. I looked around for Nico, but he wasn't there yet. Then someone caught my eyes. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and sitting on the right next to Chiron. I think I forgot to breathe, he was so gorgeous.

The guy looked around, and our eyes met. Black hair on blonde. Green eyes on blue. We clicked. I don't know how, but I knew, that Nico di Angelo had just been a crush. The handsome boy next to Chiron was my REAL true love. No doubt about it.

***DIANA***

Seeing as I was the only girl in the Artemis cabin, I was the counsellor. I was called to this meeting that Ocean, Thyme and Raven, my besties, would also attend. I was walking over to it, thinking about my gothic-ness and my depressed life, when someone bumped into me. I was about to shout at that idiot, but my eyes locked with the deeply black ones of Nico di Angelo.

I blushed. "Hi," I said shyly. "I'm Diana, daughter of Artemis."

Nico blushed as well. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. You're really pretty, you know that?"

I blushed even more and my hand brushed his. He smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently. Suddenly, we both leaned and started making out passionately against his cabin. I grabbed his hair and he pulled me closer. After like ten minutes, we came up for air, grinning madly.

"Diana Luna Selene, will you be my girlfriend?"

***RAVEN***

Being a daughter of Hades sucks. I mean yeah, I have a super hot brother and this mad crush on Percy, but I know he'll never love me back. I entered the Big House to find Ocean already there (Diana was making out with my brother against my cabin) and Thyme wasn't there yet. My eyes swept over the table, avoiding Percy, who was making out with Annabeth, and stopped on a figure near the other end.

I think his name was Will Solace, son of Apollo, and he was the most hottest boy I had ever seen. He had spiky blonde hair and deep brown eyes that were like liquid chocolate and they pierced into my soul. I blushed and looked away from him and tried to sit down, but I missed the chair and fell on my bottom. Yeah, I should mention, clumsiness is my fatal flaw. I sat there when I felt strong hands pull me up. I turned around to find myself in the arms of…...

***THYME***

I got the meeting room just in time. Diana, Ocean and Raven were already there, along with everyone else. I saw Nico and Diana holding hands and blushing madly, and I knew my love with Nico was long since over. Instead, my eyes focused in on someone else. My natural enemy. Percy Jackson.

Don't they say opposites attract?

Chiron stood up and called for silence in the perfectly silent room. "Everyone, four girls in here have been made a prophesy. Diana, Ocean, Thyme and Raven, you are going with Nico, Percy, Will and Jason to…...

**OH, what a cliff hanger! Don't you like, totally, hate me? REVIEW PLZ NO FLAMES OMG! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! This is Gel. Or Zinc. ****Or even Asterix. Delphin and Akheilos are on a break for… a while. Don't worry! They're probably still possessing our minds or so :) Yep, that was definitely a creepy smiley face. For more information on that, check out Akheilos and Delphin Inc.'s profile xD**

***DIANA***

"Diana, Ocean, Thyme and Raven, you are going with Nico, Percy, Will and Jason to the Philippines!" Chiron said. I looked over at my boyfriend, Nico, and we both grinned and I kissed him in my mind. "Kronos is rising again and you need to save the world!"

Oh no! I'm not ready for this! I looked around in shock to my BFFLs Ocean, Thyme and Raven to see them equally stunned. I started sobbing into Nico's shirt.

"Oh no, we can't do that. We can't save the world! We aren't experienced enough! We aren't p-p-perfect enough!" I wailed and Nico stroked my hair comfortingly.

***OCEAN***

As soon as Chiron said that we were destined to save the world I knew that the prophesy had been given to me specifically. I gasped with everyone else as we heard that Kronos was rising again. Diana started sobbing into Nico's shirt, and I wished I had Jason's shirt to sob into. Oh gods, I could feel myself tearing up already.

Suddenly everyone gasped. I looked above my head to see a green trident shimmering there. "Ocean, you are the daughter of Poseidon from the prophesy. And you are Percy's sister. His twin sister!" Chiron exclaimed. I was so happy and elated and free and did I mention happy?

Percy grinned at me and so did Annabeth. Then Chiron said the prophesy.

"_Daughter of the sea_ _and_ _three girls and four boys will travel west_

_To find the curse that has truly been blessed_

_They will find love and heartbreak along the way_

_But will return to save the world and the day_"

***THYME***

I gasped with everyone else. Oh the horrors of that prophesy! At least it said we'd find love. But it also said something about heartbreak. Sigh. I looked over at Percy and our eyes locked again. I knew he was my love. I just knew it!

***RAVEN***

I looked at the boy holding me in his arms. It was….. Will! Aw, how cute. I blushed furiously as Chiron started talking and Will let go of me, somewhat unwillingly (haha, unWILLingly, get it?). I knew those four girls had to be Diana, Ocean, Thyme and me, and the four boys had to be Jason, Percy, Nico and Will. I was so excited. Squee!

"Pack your bags," Chiron commanded. "You leave tomorrow morning." Was it just me, or did I see his eyes tear up a bit there as he told us we were leaving. I mean, I know we are special, and when I think about it, camp will be SO boring without us here.

"Yes, Ocean, Raven, Thyme and Diana. We will miss you greatly," Dionysus said, also tearing up. I nodded sadly and started walking back to the Hades cabin.

**OhEhmGee wasn't that crazy good? You know it was it was, like, impossible not to find that good (anyone wanna guess where we got THAT idea xD). Till next time!**


	4. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


End file.
